


Between The Sea and the Stars

by limelightwrites



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-07-05 21:32:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15872130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/limelightwrites/pseuds/limelightwrites
Summary: Legends tell of ill fated love, of a Sea Fairy who longed so desperately to embrace the night sky, of a Sea Fairy who froze the very day she rose up to reveal herself, struck with the truth that she may never be able to touch the moon she so desperately adored and loved. Cookies of all kinds heard the legends, but only regarded them merely as myths or fiction. Very few ever believed they were real, and those that did never did much about it. One Cookie, however, believed the stories so strongly that she vowed to bring the Sea Fairy back, to help her reach her love, the moon. This Cookie was Pistachio Cookie.WARNING!!None of the events in here are ever canon to official Cookie lore, and none of the characters in the fanfiction are mine unless otherwise stated!





	1. Prologue - A House Divided

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanwork on this site (I just joined today, September 2nd) and I hope it's up to par. I may portray a Cookie inaccurately, and I apologize for that. The chapters may also be a bit shorter, but then again, it's supposed to be part of a larger story, so yeah.
> 
> Since I'm writing this as I post it here, I think it'd be appropriate if I saw how the Prologue does before anything else, and then, if it's generally good feedback, I'll keep posting.

Prologue - A House Divided

Far up in a high tower amidst the City of Wizards, a certain Legendary Cookie paced back and forth on the balcony, her mind clouded with thoughts. The Cookie wore a beautifully adorned dress that seemed to be speckled with stars themselves, and her long, black hair could've been easily mistaken for a galaxy. Moonlight Cookie paused to look down at the city, to see the lights and busy streets, filled with Cookies buying and selling items, and child Cookies playing games with each other. This sight would usually bring a smile to her face, but she was focused on something more important: Fire Spirit Cookie. The attacks he made against the City had become fiercer and made more of a statement. He would suddenly pop up, burn down homes and even other Cookies, then disappear, with only the destruction and carnage to mark his path. Unfortunately for the City, he had managed to gain supporters; Devil Cookie, who had always secretly supported the firey Cookie, and Angel Cookie, who had been convinced by their brother that what Fire Spirit was doing was "noble" and "correct".  
Moonlight sighed, and went back to pacing, hoping something in the recesses of her mind would conjure up a plan to capture Fire Spirit or even a way to deal with the attacks. Unfortunately, no dice. The celestial Cookie sighed again, and wandered back into her bedroom. For a Cookie of her status, her room gave no impression of how important she was. Small and quaint, the bedroom held a small bed, a couple of drawers, a hook on the wall (for her Crescent Wand), a mirror near the door, and a small telescope, pointed at a small window near the balcony. Moonlight's expression hardens a bit as she goes to peer inside the telescope, knowing what thoughts will course through her. The telescope was pointed at the Seafoam Tower, where the very Cookie that showed love for the moon resided, frozen. Cookies, regarding Sea Fairy as merely an ice sculpture, built a tower around her, chipping away at the frozen wave she had used to reach such heights. Moonlight's lips tightened into a frown as she wondered how anyone could be so disrespectful. Then, her expression softens a bit as she realizes the 'legends' were now common knowledge, and any Cookie could believe them as they pleased. Who would believe the tales? Who would go out and do something about it? If Moonlight could, she would leave the City to find her love, but fate had other plans. The celestial Cookie was, once again, torn between devotion to love and devotion to society.


	2. Words of Fact and Fiction

Down below, in a dense forest, Pistachio Cookie cut through yet another branch, and huffed. Cutting around was getting nowhere, and she feared Salt Cookie would leave for the City of Wizards without her. The holy Cookie redoubled her efforts, and eventually just barreled through most of it, putting her shield in front of her. Unfortunately, branches still whipped back and slammed into Pistachio's face, but she ignored the stinging pain to the best of her ability, and kept going, until she had gotten through, standing at a path leading to a small oceanside village. These Cookies were separated from the City of Wizards because of the recent attacks caused by Fire Spirit. They simply didn't want to take any chances, considering Fire Spirit only wanted to cause chaos.  
With her trusty Pistachio Firefly next to her, Pistachio sprinted to the village, making sure her spear was at a safe place, to avoid accidentally impaling any Cookie that could suddenly pop up in front of her. She slowed down at the gate, breathing heavily. One of the guardsmen looked at her and sneered.  
"Playing pretend? Go home."  
Pistachio's eyes narrowed and her expression became almost furious.  
"I am Pistachio Cookie, a holy knight, seeking to free the Sea Fairy from her icy prison, and I request permission to enter this village."  
The guardsmen went silent, then started laughing, tears rolling down their faces as they gasped for air.  
Pistachio supplied a sneer of her own, then simply hopped over the gate, not bothering to wait for them to open it. As she walked around, something in the courtyard caught her attention. She wandered closer to the plaza, standing behind a crowd of Cookies. Someone was speaking.  
"...a myth! The Sea Fairy isn't a myth! I swear!" The Cookie speaking seemed to be a child Cookie, who wore red tights, a strange fruity helmet, and adorned skates on her feet. Her red-orange hair was curled into two large locks, probably to help her skate around.  
"If we were to find her, maybe she can help deal with Fire Spirit! 'Cause, you know, water beats fire!"  
The villagers considered this, then roared in denial.  
"No way she's real!"  
"If she was real, she would've come back already!"  
"The Sea Fairy story's only a myth!"  
The fruity Cookie's expression fell as they realize she's getting nowhere, and started to leave, pushing through the crowd and eventually bumping into Pistachio.  
"'Cuse me." The fruity Cookie skated away, head hung low as the crowd started to thin. A reddish Cookie wearing fisherman's garb approached Pistachio with a broad, but strangely stern smile on his face.  
"Ah, Pistachio, you made it." Salt Cookie twirls his harpoon in his hand, making sure not to accidentally hit anyone.  
Pistachio snaps out of her trance, nodding and supplying a smile of her own.  
"Oh, yes. It was difficult getting through the forest, but I made it." She shook her head. "Who was that Cookie speaking?"  
Salt Cookie rolled his eyes. "Grapefruit Cookie. The reckless skater of the village. Sure, she knew what she was talking about, but she was wrong in some ways. Sea Fairy Cookie wouldn't help deal with Fire Spirit Cookie. She'd simply return to the sea, waiting for a day she can embrace the moon." The fisherman Cookie crossed his arms as he let Pistachio gather her thoughts. After a few seconds, she spoke.  
"...could we bring her along?"  
Salt Cookie gasped in slight shock. "BRING her? Did I hear you correctly?"  
This got a nod out of Pistachio. "What I'm saying is if we brought her along, she won't have to keep dealing with ignorant Cookies."  
Salt Cookie's lips tightened as he took some time to think. "If she did come, you have to make her promise not to fall out of line. Especially since her cheery attitude sometimes clouds up her judgement."  
Pistachio nodded at that, and turned around. "Then I will retrieve her. Just please don't leave without me."  
Salt nodded as he watched the holy Cookie leave. He held some doubts, but he was pretty certain this small group Pistachio was setting up would help find the frozen Sea Fairy. It's not like anyone else had tried to find her anyway.


	3. Burnout

"Burn! Haha! Burn!" Devil Cookie cheered as a small structure of sticks slowly crackled with flames. Some mysterious wind then put the fire out. The Cookie looked at the pile in disbelief, and his twin, Angel Cookie, put a hand on his shoulder.   
"It's okay, brother. The branches do not need to burn." Their golden hair shone in the dim light of the cave Fire Spirit Cookie and his lackeys were residing in for the night.  
"Shut up, both of you." The firey Legendary Cookie glared daggers at the two, and both tensed up. "We all need rest if we're gonna confront Moonlight Cookie tomorrow. Without a guardian, the City of Wizards is nothing." Fire Spirit leaned his staff against the cave wall and propped his hands behind his head, looking at the ceiling. Devil and Angel Cookie watched him for a few seconds, then started to pipe down, getting ready to sleep.   
Fire Spirit's mind buzzed with concerns. What if they weren't strong enough to take on Moonlight? There were three of them, right? Even if the other two were still children. Speaking of which, that was something Fire Spirit worried about. Even if he razed buildings to the ground and accidentally caught Cookies in the crossfire, he still worried about the siblings and their ability to keep up. What if they got lost and starved in a forest, or got captured by the likes of Wizard Cookie? He surely didn't want that to happen, since the two had believed Fire Spirit's story so quickly and followed him with about as much devotion as Moonlight Cookie had for her so beloved city. He found himself caring about the two of them, similar to a father would. He quickly shakes his head. No, he couldn't admit that, ever. He wouldn't become cold to them, but rather... maybe he could mask it by being unnecessarily mean sometimes. It could work, and Fire Spirit planted this thought at the back of his mind as he glanced at the now sleeping siblings. They seemed peaceful enough, and the firey Cookie closed his eyes, trying to sleep.   
Fire Spirit's mind started to race with the thought of Wizard Cookie. There was something off about him... he always had his face covered save one eye, and he seemed to strain his voice all too often. Was he really as old as he claimed to be? Whatever answer he approached, he didn't think about it too much, and forced himself to sleep. They were going to have a long day tomorrow, and he couldn't add "hypocrite" to his list of professions.


	4. The Citrus Bunch

Pistachio found herself wandering around the village, greeting many of the villagers with curt nods and even small waves. She enjoyed seeing their reactions, and even encountered the guards who she had passed when she first entered the village. Thankfully, they had forgotten about her, and gave her almost no acknowledgement. They must really be dim witted.   
With thoughts like those aside, Pistachio found the skating Cookie from before leaning on the village wall. She seemed to be talking with three other Cookies; one of them was a bit taller than the others, had short yellow hair with a yellow jacket to match, and fiddled around with something like a Rubix's Cube almost aimlessly. Another rivaled the yellow one's height, but instead had orange hair and wore a white shirt with a bright orange skirt. The final unknown Cookie was shorter than Grapefruit Cookie, had lime-colored hair, and seemed to be wearing a bathing suit. She carried a volleyball with her.  
Pistachio cleared her throat, and all four of them turned to face her.  
"Yeah! That's the girl I was talking about!"  
The yellow haired one chuckled. "You described her all wrong, Grapefruit."  
The orange haired one crossed her arms and smiled. "She seems like good company! I like it!"  
The green haired one simply turned her head to the side, showing defiance. "Does no one see that she isn't a Citrus Cookie?"  
Pistachio raised an eyebrow. "Citrus Cookie? Explain."  
The green haired one grinned slyly, and put a hand on her chest. "I am Lime Cookie. A Citrus Cookie. The yellow guy's Lemon Cookie..."  
Lemon gave Pistachio a rather chilling look.  
"...the orange one is Orange Cookie..."  
Orange supplied a bright smile and a small wave.  
"...and from the looks of it, you know Grapefruit Cookie. See? All citrus. And you are just a Pistachio Cookie."  
Pistachio nodded a bit. "Right. But Grapefruit Cookie and I... we only had a few seconds of conversation. And I didn't even speak."  
Grapefruit stood up straight and nodded as well. "Yeah! All I said was excuse me!"  
"That sounds about right! Well, now it's about time we all become just a bit friendlier!" Orange Cookie's enthusiasm was unrivaled among any other Cookie Pistachio had ever met.  
Lime snickered. "No chance."  
Lemon shrugged. "I'm not good in that field."  
Grapefruit frowned. "Can't we do gradually or somethin'?"  
Pistachio looked at the four of them in awe. They seemed to be great friends, yet they were so different. This gave her hope that her supposed team could indeed work.  
"I was also hoping you four would come with me to revive the Sea Fairy."  
Grapefruit's eyes lit up at this, while the other three simply looked at her in confusion.  
"Hell yeah, man, I'm in!"  
"Sea Fairy? That's only a myth," Lemon Cookie put his hands inside his pockets. "I'll pass."  
"I'll go! It sounds like fun!" Orange Cookie grinned. Pistachio had no doubt that she would keep morale up within the new group.  
This left Lime to decide. After a few seconds, the zesty Cookie nodded as well. "Fine, I'll go. But only because Orange is going."  
They all turned to Lemon Cookie, as if they figured he would reconsider. To their shock, he shrugged. "I made my choice."  
"Wha-?? Don't ya want to come with us?!" Grapefruit stomped her foot.  
"Sure I do. But someone needs to hold down the fort, right?"  
Lime sneered. "Lemon, that's a cheesy excuse and you know it. Just join the crew. You're too antisocial for your own good."  
Lemon sighed, pretending to be exasperated. "Okay, fine. As long as there aren't too many Cookies joining us."  
Pistachio nodded at them, and grinned. "This will work out. I just hope Salt Cookie is okay with this..."


	5. Attempts Were Made

Fire Spirit soared over the City of Wizards, Devil and Angel Cookie in tow. Today was the day, and even as early as they slept last night, it was still difficult waking up. Devil Cookie grumbled.  
"Are we there yet?! I just want some action!"  
The firey Cookie glared at him. "Patience. We'll have all the fun we want when we get there."  
Angel Cookie stayed quiet and out of the conversation, seemingly deep in thought.  
After a few minutes, the three of them land somewhere near the Clock Tower, where Moonlight Cookie resided to protect the city from invaders, The Witch, or "pesky troublemakers", which was what Fire Spirit apparently was. He found himself a bit hurt from being given such a low title, but he also couldn't dwell on that fact, especially considering what he had planned.  
The three Cookies made sure to stay out of sight of any prying eyes. They had a plan: firstly, Angel Cookie would go around and try to gather Cookies around to watch some sort of cool spell. Then, Devil Cookie would activate his Super Devil skill to either scare the bystanders off or burn them to a crisp. This course of action, Fire Spirit mused, would attract Moonlight Cookie like light attracts moths.  
"What the hell are they doing?! That's not a spell!"  
Fire Spirit shook himself out of his thoughts and tried to see what Devil meant. Angel Cookie had their wand up in the air, but nothing seemed to be happening.  
"I bless you all! Go forth in the name of Magmab-"  
At this point, Devil Cookie had grown tired of waiting, and transformed into Super Devil, scaring both his twin and all of the bystanders, the latter trying to flee the scene. Fire Spirit merely watched this, somewhat amused. This had to be the gold mine. Moonlight Cookie couldn't just ignore this. It was destructive enough to get her attention, but also harmless enough to have enough Energy to still take the celestial Cookie down.  
Meanwhile, Super Devil had razed down a house all by himself, and Angel Cookie desperately tried to flatten a stray soda can that had rolled into the street with their wand. They were losing against the small piece of aluminum, unfortunately.  
Something in the distance caught Fire Spirit's eye. A small crescent moon was floating down from the Clock Tower, and the Cookie who was steering it made Fire Spirit's body tense up with anticipation. Moonlight Cookie had seen the ruse, and was going to investigate.  
Super Devil hadn't caught sight of Moonlight Cookie, but Angel definitely did, and tried to warn their brother before the celestial Cookie touched down. Unfortunately, it was too late, and the crescent touched the ground, bobbing up and down as Moonlight struggled to get off without tearing her dress in half.  
"Devil Cookie! You have caused enough destruction! I am fo-" The Celestial Cookie couldn't even finish her sentence before Fire Spirit tackled her and sent them both into a Power Jelly shop.  
"Surprised?" The firey Cookie couldn't keep the amusement out of his voice, and Moonlight, dizzy and shocked, smacked Fire Spirit with her wand, sending him several feet away.  
"Fire Spirit Cookie. I should've known. Your reign of destruction ends here." She points her wand at the firey Cookie, and several large stars appear, looking as lethal as ever. She sends them at him, but Fire Spirit just burns them to a crisp.  
"You're getting weaker, Moonlight. I can feel it. I could have waited a few more days and you would be too weak to fight!"  
"Nonsense. My hairs may be turning gray, but the magic I wield will never shrivel up with age." Moonlight Cookie sends more stars at Fire Spirit, but he counters them with fireballs, which burn them up and neutralize the attacks.  
"Your stars normally would go through my attacks and hit me. You're not going to make it out of this." Fire Spirit raises his scepter and starts charging up an attack, which, at the moment, seemed to just be a gigantic fireball. Luckily, however, a couple hundred ice cream cones slam into Fire Spirit and send him flying, his scepter twirling in the air before clattering on the ground. A short but triumphant figure stood nearby.  
"Ha, first try! I.. I mean!" The newcomer cleared their throat. "I have come to aid you, Moonlight Cookie!"  
This isn't what Fire Spirit wanted; he had intended to eliminate Moonlight Cookie before any form of aid could arrive.  
"Fire Spirit Cookie, I, Wizard Cookie, will-" A red blur zips past them and slams into Wizard Cookie, sending him away before he could finish his sentence. Devil Cookie had grown tired of waiting again, it seems.  
Moonlight Cookie's lips tightened. "You won't win, Fire Spirit. Give up."  
"That's where you're wrong! Angel Cookie, help me out!"  
Hearing their name, Angel Cookie turned to the fight and flied over to Moonlight, wand in hand. Before the celestial Cookie could react, Angel simply tried smacking her with the wand. Funnily enough, the most they did is wrinkle Moonlight Cookie's big blue hat. Moonlight sighed.  
"Little one... you have no ill intention, do you?"  
Angel Cookie timidly nodded, to Fire Spirit's surprise.  
"Hey! What are you doing?! Attack her!" Fire Spirit couldn't keep the exasperation out of his voice, which earned an angry glare from Moonlight Cookie.  
"Then you don't have to fight. Instead, you could help me defend the City."  
"But I made a promise to my brother and my friend..." Angel Cookie frowned.  
It was Moonlight Cookie's turn to be surprised. "Friend? Fire Spirit Cookie is no friend. He'll betray you."  
"He hasn't betrayed me yet, Ms. Moonlight. He kept me and my brother safe when we were sleeping."  
Fire Spirit's body tensed up. Of course, Angel was telling the truth, but he was supposed to be giving off a threatening aura, not a conflicted one.  
"Not true... that's not true!" Fire Spirit interjected, trying to recover his pride. "I just told them that so they'd feel safe."  
"Mr. Fire Spirit, I was awake too. I heard you talking about the days to come, and your worries."  
The fire on the firey Cookie's head almost went out due to sheer shock. "W...what?! You were supposed to be asleep!"  
Meanwhile, Wizard and Devil Cookie weren't exactly on talking terms. The former was wacking the latter with his staff.  
"Bad!" Wizard Cookie brought his staff down on Devil Cookie. "Bad!" And again. "Bad!" And again.  
"Ow! Quit that!" Devil Cookie tried to fly away, but Wizard grabbed his tail, which earned a surprised scream from Devil, and a smack from the trident.  
"Ah! My beard! You almost pulled my beard off!" Realizing the flaw in his words, Wizard Cookie gasped. "I mean...-!"  
"Huh? You can just pull beards off! I tried with Salt Cookie, and I almost became a fish fillet!"  
"But... you're not made of fish..."  
The conversations lasted rather long, until both sides called it quits and fled. Moonlight Cookie had been generous enough to let Fire Spirit keep his life and his companions at a price; he couldn't hide how much he cared about them anymore. Of course, Fire Spirit wasn't going to listen to her, but at least Angel Cookie was now aware, right? Right? Talk about a good plan ending badly.


	6. Not So Terror of the Depths

The little boat Salt Cookie normally sailed teetered on the waters precariously. Six Cookies onboard was not something it was meant to handle.  
"Can this thing go faster?!" Grapefruit Cookie huffed and stomped her foot, causing the boat to rock more, and earning annoyed gasps from Lemon and Lime.  
"Grapefruit Cookie! Stop stomping! You're going to make us go into the water!" Lime Cookie balled her hands into fists. "And I can't be getting wet now!"  
"If I fell in, it'll kill me and everything living in the water." Lemon Cookie shrugged as the other five passengers stared at him in slight shock.  
"Let's not have anyone fall off the boat." Salt Cookie's voice was barely audible over the sound of water. "No one wants to have to search for any of your bodies."  
"Pistachio Cookie!" Orange's voice was still filled with enthusiasm, despite the grim demeanor of the other Cookies. "I was wondering about something!"  
Pistachio hummed absent-mindedly. "Hm? What is it, Orange?"  
"What's that huge black tentacle?" The zesty Cookie pointed behind them, and Pistachio turned to look. Her eyes widened.  
"Salt Cookie, can the boat go any faster?" At this, Grapefruit Cookie mumbled something incomprehendable. Probably something about her having said that just a few minutes ago.  
"I'm afraid not, Pistachio. Why do we need to go faster?"  
Pistachio pointed behind him, and the seafaring Cookie turned around, only to take a step back. "Mother of Mackarel..."  
"It's... so big!" Lime Cookie's voice was traced with awe.  
"Lime, don't phrase it like that." Lemon Cookie shrugged with an unfitting grin.  
"I wonder if my tennis balls could hit the tip!" Orange Cookie remarked.  
"Guyyyyys, this is supposed to be safe for work!" Grapefruit Cookie whined.  
Salt Cookie turned back to them. "All of you, shut up." Salt then turned to the tentacle, and cleared his throat. "SQUID INK COOKIE! CAN YOU HEAR ME?"  
The tentacle immediately responded and sunk back into the waves. A few seconds later, a small, ink-black Cookie hopped onto the deck of the boat, and caused it to rock violently. Everyone on board screamed. Even the newcomer, except with tears afterward. Salt took a step forward and put his arm around the newcomer, getting ink all over his clothing.  
"It's alright, Squid Ink. We were simply surprised." Salt Cookie's voice held... comfort. Solace. Pistachio Cookie crossed her arms, wondering if this Squid Ink and Salt were friends. After all, it wouldn't have hopped aboard so eagerly if it wasn't.  
Squid Ink murmured something that Pistachio could just barely make out.  
"Where... am..."  
Salt Cookie made a hushing sound. "You're on my boat. Don't worry."  
"But... sleepy..." Squid Ink made a reaching gesture to the ocean, but Salt kept them from moving.  
"You fell asleep with a tentacle in the air again. So I woke you up to correct it."  
"Thank... you..." Squid Ink Cookie smiled a little bit. Pistachio could tell it was not an expression that graced their face often.  
"Of course. I have a favor to ask of you. Could you help us get to the City of Wizards quickly?" Salt Cookie let go of the ink Cookie, and they hopped into the water. A few seconds later, two giant tentacles rose out of the water, and latched onto the boat, shaking it some more and almost sending Lime clear into the water. At this, Lime screamed, and nearly slammed into Grapefruit Cookie, who was already having a hard enough time with skates on.  
The boat started to move. And quickly, at that. It was speeding along the water. Grapefruit Cookie rolled to the railing and gripped it, watching the boat's progress eagerly, and Lime simply sat down next to the cabin, holding onto the railing and hoping she wouldn't fall. Orange Cookie was now battling some sea sickness, although even the ill feelings didn't dampen her enthusiasm. Lemon Cookie had taken out Electro Lemon and was listening to some very... interesting music. Salt Cookie gripped the steering wheel and kept the boat steady, and Pistachio merely looked on, thinking about the dependibility of her group, and just how capable they were of finding Sea Fairy Cookie.  
Could they do it? Pistachio hoped so. After all, it wasn't like anyone else had been willing to take on such a task. The City of Wizards loomed before them but it... looked different.  
"Uhh... where's the Clock Tower?" Grapefruit Cookie's expression fell as she pointed to the City.  
"I... don't know!" Orange Cookie managed to blurt out before leaning over the railing to vomit.  
Lime Cookie looked at her best friend in disgust. "Ew."  
Lemon Cookie frowned. "The only feasible explanation would be..."  
"Would be what?" Grapefruit cut him off, and earned herself a glare from the electrified Cookie.  
"Someone had to have attacked the city. But it seems like Moonlight Cookie wasn't successful in protecting it this time."


	7. Fading Dusk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is supposed to be 6.5, but it can also be called Chapter 7.

Moonlight Cookie looked sadly at the ruins of the Clock Tower. Wizard Cookie had joined her, and he was... crying.  
"How could this have happened?! Fire Spirit promised! He promised!" The smaller Cookie knelt by some wreckage and sobbed.  
Moonlight Cookie simply mused silently. This destruction... it couldn't have been Fire Spirit Cookie. His work left flames. However, the Clock Tower ruins had no trace of fire. The celestial Cookie's gaze moved to a peculiar shiny object in the rubble. Curious, she slowly stepped toward it. Moonlight soon realized the object was a mirror, and something red was gripping it.  
As she got closer, she realized that this was not just a mirror, but also a Cookie who held it. She quickly sent the rubble away with her scepter and knelt down near the unconscious Cookie. This Cookie wore an elegant red kimono and smelled faintly of a fruit Moonlight couldn't remember at the moment. The red "buns" on the side of their head were messy and askew. They also made Moonlight believe this Cookie was female. But her face... even in unconsciousness, there was still an expression of determination. As if this Cookie would follow those she were loyal to to the ends of the earth. And this unsettled the celestial Cookie.  
Fortunately, Wizard Cookie had turned to Moonlight, and noticed who she was with. "O-oh! An unconscious citizen!" The wizard stroked his beard confidently. "Let me--"  
"No. You needn't wake her." Moonlight's voice was barely a whisper. "I know what happened here."  
"And what happened?!"  
"Well... from what I could gather, this Cookie was here when the tower fell. She didn't run away, like I told the citizens to earlier. Her face... it doesn't seem to be one of fear. It seems to be one of devotion."  
"So..." Wizard Cookie was rather dense, and didn't get the hint.  
"She is the one who destroyed the Clock Tower. Not Fire Spirit."


	8. Reluctant Devotion

Dark Enchantress Cookie, a Cookie radiating darkness and evil, sat on her staff, and watched the crystal ball almost eagerly. Seeing her servant Pomegranate Cookie being overwhelmed by the ruins of the Clock Tower almost brought a smile to her face. Almost.  
"Dark Enchantress." A voice interrupted her thoughts, and she turned back to the voice. It belonged to Knight Cookie, his rose armor gleaming in the dim light. "I brought a report, like you wanted."  
"Good. That gives you another day that the Princess lives. If this report doesn't help me, then..."  
Knight Cookie's face paled, and he dug his lance into the ground. "It will. I took the liberty of visiting the City's vast library. No one gave me problems when I requested the book about the history of the wizards."  
Dark Enchantress's eyes widened. "You got this from a book? Wasn't my mission for you to get firsthand knowledge?"  
Knight Cookie gulped. "Y-yes, Dark Enchantress, but-"  
"Silence. Give me the report."  
"According to the histories of the City, the wizards hadn't created any dark powers, nor did they welcome it in their domains. If anything, they called worshipers of darkness 'heretics', and had them executed."   
"Really now. Hmm. This will suffice. Now, for another mission..."  
"Yes. To preserve the Princess's life, I'll do most anything."  
This earned a chuckle from the dark Cookie. "Good, good... that's what I need. My most devoted servant is in Moonlight Cookie's hands. Break her free."  
"P-pardon?! You want me to..."  
"Did I not just say it?! Go! Perform this deed for me, in any way that works! Get out of my sight, and get this done, or else your dear Princess won't have a soul anymore!"  
Knight Cookie hastily got up, and rushed to his noble steed. After turning the horse around, he charges out of the small hut the sorceress had made camp in. What did he get himself into...


End file.
